After The War
by Miss Hermione Granger 1995
Summary: After the war, Harry and Hermione start having romantic feelings for eachother. Has it just come on, or has it always been like that? How will Ron and Ginny react when they find out? Anything can happen after the war!
1. The War Is Over

_***I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! I HAVE TAKEN ONE QUOTE OUT OF THE LAST BOOK JUST TO START OFF MY STORY*

* * *

**_

Chapter 1 – The War Is Over

_The sun rose steadily over Hogwarts, and the Great Hall blazed with life and light. __People were running towards Harry, their hero._ Swarmed by people, Harry had to fight his way through the crowd to reach Ron and Hermione.  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" Ron and Hermione nodded, and the Golden Trio set off around the grounds of Hogwarts. When they were walking around the lake, Hermione burst into tears.  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked while Ron sat her down on a rock.  
"It's really over, isn't it?" Ron and Harry looked at eachother, not knowing what to say to her. After a few seconds that felt like hours, Harry spoke up.  
"Yes, yes it is Hermione. Voldemort is dead and the Death Eaters have been sent to Azkaban. All the Horcruxes are destroyed and we can finally live a normal life." Hermione stifled a nervous laugh. "I guess we can, can't we." She looked up at the castle before continuing.  
"I think I'm going to come back. I feel like I need to finish my education. I have so much more to learn. What about you?" Ron laughed out loud, which made Harry laugh and soon all three of them were laughing. After a few minutes of laughter, Harry broke the silence.  
"I think I will too. Even if Dumbledore isn't here, I still think it wouldn't be right not returning."  
"Same," Ron mumbled. Harry had a feeling that Ron was only returning because he wanted to please his mother.  
"Should we tell McGonnagal? I mean, she's going to have to send us letters with the seventh year book list and all that."  
"Yeah, that's a great idea Harry. Let's go do it now. Coming Ron?" Ron continued to sit on the grass. Harry knew that he was mourning the loss of his brohter Fred.  
"I'll catch up with you later." Hermione walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. She whispered something into his ear and walked back over to Harry.  
"He'll be fine, Hermione. Don't worry." Hermione burst into tears again as they walked past the Forbidden Forest. It was hard to believe that only a few hours ago in the Forest, Voldemort had failed to kill Harry, yet again. Harry put his arm around Hermione and gave her a squeeze. She placed her head on his shoulder and Harry felt her warm tears sink through his jumper. When they reached the castle, McGonnagal was outside.  
"I've been wondering where you got to, Potter. Miss Granger, if you wouldn't mind going into the Weasleys while I speak to Harry alone." Hermione lifted her head and was about to make her way into the castle when Harry grabbed her hand.  
"Actually, Professor, before that, Hermione and I would like to talk to _you_ for a minute if you don't mind." McGonnagal looked taken aback but merely said "Alright Potter." Harry cleared his throat and opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  
"What Harry is trying to say, is that Ronald, Harry and I would like to return to Hogwarts next year so as to complete our education." Harry squeezed Hermione's hand in thanks and she returned the squeeze.  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Potter. I was going to talk to Miss Granger and Mister Weasley after. So, if you wish to return next year, I would be delighted to take you in." She smiled at Harry and added, "Thank you for saving the wizarding world Harry. Albus would've been proud."  
"No problem Professor. But I couldn't have done it without Hermione or Ron." McGonnagal smiled again and then turned and walked back into the castle. Once she was out of earshot, Harry faced Hermione.  
"Thank you Hermione. Not just for that, but for everything you've done over the past seven years. I owe you- not one- but a hundred!" Hermione laughed, but Harry continued. "I'm serious Hermione. You've done a lot for me. You helped me get the Philosopher's Stone, you figured out what was hidden in the Chamber of Secrets, you helped me save Sirius, you helped me with all the tasks in the Triwizard Tournament, you helped me fight against Umbridge, you tried to discover what a Horcrux was, you helped me _find _the Horcruxes and let's not forget all the homework you helped me with. Seriously Hermione, you're the best!" And he hugged her, and she hugged back.  
"Thank _you _Harry. You're a great friend." She was crying again, but Harry didn't care.


	2. Back to the Dursleys

_***ENJOY! IT'S PRETTY LONG!*

* * *

**_

Chapter 2 – Back to the Dursley's

It was two weeks after Voldemort's defeat. Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were back at the Burrow. Everything about the house was the same, except for the usual explosions made by Fred and George. George had not come out of his old room for the past two weeks, only for meals and the bathroom. Mrs Weasley was trying to act like everything was normal, but Harry and Hermione caught her crying on their fifth night when everyone was supposed to be in bed. Harry and Hermione had been taking many of these night time wanderings together. They just needed to talk, away from the Weasleys. On one of these nights, Hermione told Harry about her family. Harry never heard of the Muggle Grangers, nor the other Muggles Hermione was related to. "...and then there's Grandma Baker. She's my mother's mother. She died shortly after I found out I was a witch. Of course, none of the family knows that I attend Hogwarts. My parents told them I have been going to a boarding school for the gifted up north. Technically, it's not a lie!" Harry was taking in every word she was saying; he loved to hear her talk. "I suppose I had better find them and remove the memory charm. I'll do it tomorrow. It shouldn't take long, maybe a day or two. I'll leave early. Will you tell the others that I'll be back soon? Maybe a week or two?" Hermione was looking at Harry with a look of hope in her eyes. "Of course I will, Hermione. Why wouldn't I?" They started to laugh, though silently because they were sitting at the kitchen table. "I'm going up to bed. Night Harry." She got up from the table gracefully and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Goodnight Hermione." He watched her walk up the twisted staircase and out of sight. Harry sat at the kitchen table for a few more minutes and then stood up. He had to tip toe into Ron's room incase he woke him up. He lay down on the camp bed and closed his eyes. For the past two weeks, his dreams had been Voldemort-free. But now, his dreams were intruded by Hermione's face. Tonight was no different.

"Harry! Hermione's gone! HARRY!" Harry was woken by a thump on the shoulder from Ron. He made a move for his glasses and placed them on his face. Now, he could see Ron's vibrant red hair and bright red ears. His cheeks were red too, and his eyes tired and puffy. He had obviously been crying. "Yeah, I know she is. She told me last night. She's gone to Australia to find her parents." This, however, did not calm Ron. "She left? Without a goodbye? And she told _you_? Do the rest of us not matter to her anymore?" Harry didn't know how to answer this, and yet, the answer came out. "She told me because she was leaving early this morning. She'll be back. She promised. A week or two tops. Write her a letter if you want to talk to her. She should be in Australia by now. Just, calm down Ron." The two boys got dressed in silence and walked down to the kitchen where Mrs Weasley was busying herself frying sausages for breakfast. "Morning boys," she said as they walked in. They sat at the table, and the silence was broken by Ginny Weasley walking into the kitchen. "Morning Ron." She ignored Harry, because he refused to get back with her after the war. With Hermione gone, Harry now had no one to talk to at the Burrow. After breakfast, he thanked Mrs Weasley and went up to his and Ron's bedroom. He grabbed a four pieces of parchment and a quill and left notes for Ron and the Weasleys:

_Ron,_

_I'm going back to the Dursleys. Just to make sure they are ok. I'll be back soon, maybe two weeks from now. If Hermione is back before me, show her this note. DON'T MAKE ANY CONTACT WITH ME! Harry_

_Mr and Mrs Weasley,_

_Thanks for everything you have done. I'm going back to my aunt and uncle to make sure everything is running smoothly. I'll be back in two weeks. See you soon. Thanks again. Harry_

_George,_

_Sorry about Fred. I haven't been able to give you my consolances, because I didn't know what I could say to make it better. He died in battle, as a hero. Remember that. See you in a few weeks. Hope business gets back up and running. Harry_

_Ginny,  
I'm sorry. Harry_

Harry read these short notes and left them on Ron's desk. He packed up any essentials he would need for the next two weeks and left the rest in a neat pile beside the camp bed. He walked down the stairs to catch a glimpse of Ron. He was still sitting at the table, not touching his food. Harry walked back up stairs and prepared to disapparate. "Number four, Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." He turned on the spot and was sucked into the darkness that suffocated him. He landed on the grass outside number four with a soft thump. He could nearly hear Petunia's squeal and Vernon's shouts of horror. Harry laughed at the thought and stood up. He never thought he would be back here again.

He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. He though it would be more polite than blasting down the door. He heard Petunia's heels walking to the door. "'s you. What are you doing back here?" Harry had been expecting this welcome, but he had hoped he would be wrong. "I've, uh, come back to see if you were all ok." Petunia gave him a surprised look but said, "Well then. I suppose you had better come inside." He walked through the door and into the familiar halway. "Who was it Petunia? Another salesperson?" "Vernon, you might want to come out here." Petunia was still staring at Harry without blinking once. It was scarier than looking at Voldemort. He heard Vernon getting up from the armchair in the sittingroom and stumble out to the hall. "What is it Pet-." He caught sight of Harry. "You! You think you can just waltz back in here? After months? You send us off to some foreign country and then send us back here and show up just out of the blue? Who do you think you are, _Potter_?" He spat out the last word in disgust. "Dad, did you say Potter? As in Harry?" Harry's cousin Dudley came running down the stairs at his father's booming voice. "Of course I mean Harry! What other _Potter _do we know?" "Harry!" And to Harry's surprise, Dudley gave him a hug. "Good to see you alive mate." Harry was overwhelmed with shock. "Yeah, uh, you too Big D." Dudley smiled widely and said "Come up to my room Harry. I have loads to tell you!" He ran back upstairs and motioned Harry to follow him. It was the first time Harry had ever been in Dudley's room. It was messier than Harry's old room. "So, is he gone? The one that killed your parents?" "Yeah, Dudley. He is. For the past two weeks. When did you get back?" "Last week. Diggle and Hestia met us at the airport. But enough about me, what have you been up to?" Dudley was very excited. Harry thought it had something to do with being alive after months of possible danger. "Well, I've been saving the world and I've spent the last two weeks at my friend Ron's house. You remember Ron, right?" "Ya. Of course." "Bo- Harry! Dudley! Come downstairs. _Please_." Harry and Dudley walked down the stairs. "I want you to leave Potter. Never come back. You may have saved us once, but you have also ruined our lives. We have agreed to let you stay here for a few days, but after that you leave. Understood?" "Yeah. I understand. I just came back to see my only living _family_. Or did you forget that we were family?" He looked at his aunt and uncle, and then to his cousin. "We didn't forget. I _wanted _to forget. You reminded me so much of Lily, those green eyes. When she died, I was devastated. And then you showed up, bringing every memory about her with you. I tried to act like we were family, but I couldn't do it anymore." After her speech, Petunia burst into tears. For the first time in his sixteen years in the house, Harry noticed how much Petunia looked like Lily. "I'm sorry Aunt Petunia. I know you want me to leave, and I will, but can I come back for visits? Like Dudley's birthday and Christmas?" Harry noticed that Dudley smiled brightly at the sound of "Dudley's birthday". "I suppose so. Now, up to your bedrooms. Both of you. It's getting late." She was right; the sun had gone down and when Harry looked at his watch that once belonged to Fabian Prewett it had just turned 11 o'clock. "Goodnight Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon." Harry walked back up the stairs and into his room. It looked the exact same way he had left it all those months ago: school books in the corner, bed still unmade, bin bags filled with old clothes belonging to Dudley. He walked to his bed and slumped over it, still fully dressed, and fell asleep within seconds. He dreamed of Hermione, wondering if she was still safe in Australia.


	3. Hermione's Parents

***THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!***

**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Hermione's Parents

After one week in the Dursley household, Harry was starting to see how life would have been like if Dudley was always nice. Harry was included in Dudley's evening wanderings through the park with his "gang". The only person not happy about this new arrangement was Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss. "Why does _he_ have to come?" Dudley looked Piers directly in the eye. "Because he's my cousin." The others were silenced by this and never attempted to question Harry's apperance at their daily "meetings". Back at number four, Vernon was refusing to speak to Harry, and Petunia wouldn't even look at his bright green eyes when speaking to him. Harry hadn't heard from any of the Weasleys, but he was not worried. He was more worried about Hermione, and if she had managed to find her parents and get out of Australia safely. He decided to write to her on his fifth night in the Muggle world:

_Hermione,_

_How are you? I'm back at the Dursley's. Dudley is being nice to me (for a change). I'm going back to the Burrow in the next few days. Are you there yet? Or are you still in Australia? I'm really worried about you. I just want to know that you are alright and safe. Ron isn't speaking to me. He thinks it's my fault you left. I told him to write to you; I don't know if he did. And Ginny still refuses to even say "Good Morning" to me. I wonder if I'll be friends with any of the Weasley's when I return. But I will return; I want to see you before Hogwarts. Speaking of which, our letters should be arriving soon. We might meet up in Diagon Alley if you're not back at the Burrow soon. Talk to you again. Love, Harry._

He hadn't been able to send the letter because he no longer had an owl. So, he kept the letter under his pillow and vowed to send it if when he got to the Burrow and Hermione wasn't there. The day before he was due to leave for the Burrow, Harry had gathered up his school things and stuffed them into his old trunk. He decided to say goodbye to the Dursley's that night, because he was going to leave early in the morning, maybe take a detour to Hermione's house in London. "Dudley?" He knocked on Dudley's bedroom door and walked in. "Harry! Is everything ok?" "Of course Big D. I just came in to say goodbye. I'm leaving in the morning, so I won't be able to say goodbye tomorrow. So, bye." He put out his hand for Dudley to shake, but he just stood looking at Harry. "Why do you have to leave? Can't you stay here?" "I can't Dud; your parents won't let me. So let's just leave it like that and continue with our lives." Dudley didn't take Harry's hand, but took him into a bear hug that Harry associated with Hagrid. "See ya Harry." Harry smiled at his older cousin and walked out the door and down the stairs to face his aunt and uncle. He found them in the sitting room, watching the evening news. "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia? I'm leaving in the morning so I thought I'd come and say goodbye. So, uh, goodbye then." Harry had expected a grunt from Vernon and a nod of the head from Petunia, but his uncle stood up and his aunt followed his actions. "Goodbye boy. I suppose I won't miss you, but you did save our lives. So I would like to say thank-thank-thanks boy." He offered his hand to Harry and Harry took it as a sign of peace. "Goodbye Harry," was all Petunia would say. Harry went back upstairs and left his trunk beside the door. He hopped under the covers and fell asleep.

At six o'clock the next morning, Harry was fully dressed and ready for the journey. He brought his trunk downstairs and he stepped out to the fresh morning breeze. He took one last look at his home for the last sixteen years, and grabbed his trunk. "Granger's house, London." He turned on the spot and was, once again, engulfed by the darkness of daylight hit him, he saw that he was standing outside a large house in central London. He walked up to the front door and knocked. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He hoped that this was the right house, but didn't have much time to turn back because the door opened to reveal a woman with bushy hair in her pyjamas. "Hello?" Harry cleared his throat. "My name is Harry. Potter. Are you Mrs Granger?" The woman waited a moment before answering. "Are you a friend of Hermione's?" "Yes." "Harry Potter did you say your name was?" "Yes." "Come inside." He walked through the door and into the majestic hallway. He knew Hermione was well off, but he didn't know that she was _rich_! In the light, Harry saw that Mrs Granger was an older version of Hermione: brown bushy hair just past her shoulders, large brown eyes, beaver-like front teeth and frumpy clothes. "Who is it, Monika?" "It's a friend of Hermione's, Wendell. He says his name is Harry Potter." Harry thought it rather strange that they were still calling each other Monika and Wendell. Did that mean that Hermione had failed to remove the memory charm? "Uh, is Hermione here?" "Up the stairs, in her bedroom." "I'm going to go up to her, if that's ok." "Be my guest." She indicated to the stairs and Harry walked up them. He knocked on the door that had a sign on it saying "Hermione's Room" in large pink letters. "Come in," came a squeaky voice. "Hermione?" "Harry!" She ran to him and flung her arms around him. Harry noticed the drips of water falling on to his shirt; this meant that Hermione was crying again. When she finally let go, Harry saw that her eyes were red and her hair as bushy as ever. "Hermione, why do your parents still think they're Monika and Wendell Wilkins?" "I – I can't find – I mean – I don't know – the counter charm." Hermione had never failed to not know a spell. "I've looked everywhere and I can't find it. Harry, what if they're stuck like this forever? They don't know I'm their daughter. They just think I saved them and brought them back here. Oh Harry!" She burst into tears again, and Harry could not blame her. "It's ok Hermione. We'll figure it out." He patted her back awkwardly, but in a comforting way. After an hour or so, Hermione fell asleep on Harry's shoulder, tears still filled in her eyes. Even though it was only eleven o'clock in the morning, Harry picked her up and put her into her bed. He left his letter on her bedside table and walked out of the room, closing the door on his way out. Back downstairs, he told the Grangers that Hermione was asleep and that he was leaving. He said goodbye to "Monika and Wendell Wilkins" and went out to the garden. He walked a few miles until he found a safe place to Disapparate. "The Burrow." He turned on the spot and in a few seconds, landed in the Weasley's front garden.


	4. The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

**Sorry for the late update. I didn't have a clue what to write about next. But after reading Deathly Hallows again, I have finally thought of something to write. Have fun reading. I hope its ok.**

Chapter 4 – First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

Hermione arrived to the Burrow one week after Harry. Mrs Weasley held a welcome home party for her parents on Hermione's second night. She had finally discovered the counter curse to the memory charm. Firewhiskey and champagne were flowing that night, and many people were drinking a bit too much. Ginny, for instance, was seen dancing on the tables to the enjoyment of the young wizards who were in attendance. Harry had to laugh at his ex-girlfriend as she made a fool of herself that night. His smile soon faded when he saw Hermione and Ron snogging in a corner. Anger erupted inside him as he watched his two best friends. As the night went on, he could see the two of them getting close and holding hands. Ron would lean in and whisper in her ear every so often, causing Hermione to giggle. The two left the party together and Harry did not wish to find out where they went and what they got up to. He decided to sleep in Percy's old room, as the eldest brother now had an apartment of his own in central London. He woke up the next morning, free of any headaches. When he reached the kitchen, only Hermione was sitting at the table.

"Morning Harry," she said, rubbing her head and knocking back a glass of water.

"Yeah," Harry replied, rather angrily.

"Is something wrong Harry?"

"Do you remember _anything _from last night?" He gave her a moment to think about it.

"No Harry, I don't. Why? What did I do?" she asked in a scared voice.

"Go ask your boyfriend Ron." He stormed out of the kitchen and back up to Percy's room. Here, he lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and stopping outside the door. Without a knock, Hermione burst into the room and Harry sat bolt right up on the bed.

"Don't you _dare _walk away from me Harry! Especially after you make such a wild accusation. Ronald and I are not dating! What would make you say that?"

"You really don't remember what happened last night, do you?"

"I've already told you Harry. No, I don't remember. Now would you please tell me what I did to upset you so much!" She stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well, you, uh, and Ron, well you kind of, am, _kissed_."

"I'm _sorry_?"

"Maybe more than kissed, more like snogged him and left the party with him after hours of giggling, whispering, holding hands and, well, more snogging." Harry could feel himself go red with embarrassment and instantly looked to the floor. Hermione let out a small laugh.

"Excuse me? I was with _Ronald _all night?"

"Yeah, who did you think you were with?" They were both silent, an awkward moment forming between them.

"I remember that it was a man, I was just hoping that it would be..." The last word was lost as she said it so quietly with her hand covering her mouth.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

"Oh Harry, isn't it obvious? I was hoping that it was _you_!" Harry was speechless. He didn't know what to say or what to do! So, he went with his heart and kissed her. It was a rough kiss, but passionate at the same time. Hermione soon relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck, Harry's around her waist. After a minute that seemed like a lifetime, they separated.

"Yes, Hermione, it _is _obvious." Harry smiled at his best friend. She looked at him and smiled back, finally able to say what she had been meaning to say for two years.

"Harry, I love you. I've loved you since fifth year, maybe even the end of fourth year! I was always just too afraid to say anything to you, and then you went out with Ginny and my hormones got all mixed up and I started to think that I loved Ron, and then we danced in the tent and all these feelings started coming back to me and I knew that it was _you_ I was meant to spend the rest of my life with. Sure, I kissed Ron during the Battle, but it was always you I wanted Harry. I just never knew if you would feel the same way." Now, it was Harry's turn to explain how his life was turned upside down by the bushy haired, brown eyed girl.

"I love you too Hermione and I have since third year. You were always there for me when I needed you most and when I didn't need you at all. You're the only one I ever considered marrying. I wanted to ask you to the Yule Ball in fourth year, and then when Krum asked you first I was gutted and tried to move on from you. I decided to go on a date with Cho in fifth year and then you asked me to meet you in the Three Broomsticks – on _Valentine's Day_! I was delighted! And then in sixth year, I saw the way that you were looking at Ron and how jealous you got when he dated Lavender. I went out with Ginny, hoping to see if you felt the same way for me as you did for Ron. When we danced in the tent, I was seriously considering kissing you then, but I ruined my chance and then you kissed Ron and I thought I had lost you. I never want to lose you Hermione Jean Granger. I love you, more than you can ever imagine." He got down on one knee. "I don't have a ring, but I do have this necklace." He produced a silver chain with a heart shaped locket. "I was saving this for your birthday in September, but it feels right to give it to you now. Hermione, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you take this necklace as a promise that when the time is right, you will marry me?" He handed her the chain which Hermione took in her hands.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful. To answer your question, yes. I will take the necklace as a promise that I will marry you someday. I love you too." She knealt down in front of him and they shared a sweet loving kiss. They jumped apart when the door was forced open by Ron.

"What the bloody hell happened last night?" Harry and Hermione laughed at their best friend and they told him everything that had happened from the time he left them during the war to the present. "So, you two are _engaged_?" He looked from Harry to Hermione with a look of shock on his face.

"Yes. Please don't be mad Ron," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? My two best friends are going to get married!" He had a huge grin on his face and they knew he was telling the truth. He grabbed them both in a bone crushing hug that would give Hagrid a run for his money. "It's about time that you told each other how you felt! I thought that it would take _years_!" Harry and Hermione looked at Ron, shock written all over their faces. Surely he had something more to say about them being together.

"Are you sure Ron? Are you really ok with me and Harry getting married someday?" She raised her eyebrows at Ron, who answered immediately.

"Of course I'm fine Hermione! Have you not been listening to what I've been saying? You're both so important to me and I'm so happy that you both realised how important you are to each other on time. I love you both!" He pulled them in for another hug.

"I think he's still a bit drunk," Harry whispered to Hermione over Ron's shoulder.

"I'm not Harry! Sure, I have a bit of a hangover, but I know fully well what I am saying. I am truly happy for you. Come here mate." Ron gave Harry a brotherly hug, which the latter returned happily. Hermione had tears of joy in her eyes when they separated.

"Oh Ron, I'm so happy that you're alright with this! I was so worried about what you would say, especially after last night. How about we go downstairs for breakfast and tell everyone the news." She grabbed Harry's hand and Ron had that big smile on his face again.

"Sure thing Hermione, but I just need a word with Harry. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt him," Ron added when she started to look worried. Hermione walked out of the room and the two friends stayed silent until they could no longer hear her footsteps. "Look Harry," Ron started, "I really am happy for you and Hermione. Sure, there was a time when I thought I loved her, but after our drunken night last night, I realised that I would never be happy to be with Hermione for the rest of my life. She's like a sister to me, so if you hurt her, I will have to track you down and punish you. That's all, so let's go down and enjoy the first day of the rest of our lives!" Harry smiled at Ron to show him that he understood what he was saying.

"I promise I will never hurt her Ron. And, before we go down, I was hoping that when the day comes, will you be my best man?"

"What? Harry, of _course _I'll be your best man!" The red head gave his best friend another hug and they walked down the stairs to the now full kitchen chatting and laughing. Harry went to sit beside Hermione who smiled broadly at him.

"What took you so long?" she whispered when he was seated at the table.

"Ron just gave me his blessing." The two laughed unaware of the look they were getting from Ginny Weasley. Breakfast passed with talk and laughter from everyone at the table. Fred and George were telling everyone of their plans for the joke shop (A/N: ignore my first and second chapter references about Fred being dead – I just can't bring myself to write about his funeral!). Everyone seemed to have some sort of news to tell. Hermione nudged Harry as a sign that it was time for _their_ news to be told to the table.

"Harry and I have some news too." Hermione looked towards her fiancee for help.

"Well, uh, yeah, we do. You see, over the past few months, Hermione and I have become closer. And, uh, Hermione?"

"Yes, we have become closer. And we now think it is the right time to tell you all our news. And Harry will now tell you that news." Hermione didn't know how to tell the Weasleys that the two people that they considered as daughter and son, brother and sister were getting married. Harry was thinking the same thing.

"They're engaged!" Ron shouted. He had that smile on his face again, even though Harry and Hermione were giving him a look. Everyone was silent for a minute. Ginny was the first to speak, or scream for that matter.

"You're what?" She was obviously not too happy.

"Yeah, what Ron said is true, in a way. We're promised to each other, or engaged if you want. We're just going to wait for the right moment," Hermione said, blushing but smiling. Ginny scowled at her best friend and ex-boyfriend. _How could she do this? _Hermione knew that Ginny was still in love with Harry and that she vowed to get him back one day. How could Hermione just drop Ron and ruin everything?

"How did this happen?" She hated the way he looked at Hermione.

"It just kind of happened. A spur of the moment kind of thing," Harry said, grinning at Hermione.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Mrs Weasley was beaming. "Stop looking like that Ginevra, it's impolite to scowl. We'll have another party tonight to celebrate the engagement!" That woman really loved her parties.

"It's fine Mrs Weasley, honestly. We want to keep it quiet for the time being," Hermione said.

"Then why tell us?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny!" Mrs Weasley warned.

"We'll just have a dinner party when we've decided on the date and everything to make it look like it just happened. Thanks anyway," Harry finished. The day went by with more laughter from the Burrow, dirty looks from Ginny and secret getaways from Hermione and Harry. Yes, this was definitely going to be the first day of the rest of their lives!


	5. Epilogue  How Life Should Be

Chapter 5 – Epilogue: How Life Should Be

"James Sirius! Get down here right now!" A curly brown haired boy, around the age of twelve, ran down the stairs on his mother's words. In the kitchen, he saw his youngest sister Lily crying on his mother's lap. His father was looking at him angrily.

"James, what did you do to Lily?" Harry asked him.

"I didn't do anything! It was Al!" Albus was the youngest Potter boy.

"Albus Severus! Get down here right now!" Hermione always used the same threat on all of the Potter children. They heard someone running from the sitting room into the kitchen. Two seconds later, a ten year old boy with black messy hair was standing at the door way.

"What did I do?"

"That's exactly what we were about to ask you. What did you do to Lily?" Harry eyed his son suspiciously.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to do it!"

"So you admit that you hurt your sister?" Hermione really knew how to get the truth out of the boys.

"Yes, but I didn't know I was doing it! It was magic!" Harry looked at his wife. She was smiling.

"You mean, you've started?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it was cool." The green eyed boy was smiling widely at his parents' enthusiasm.

"I'm so proud of you bud!" Harry hugged his youngest son.

"Hold up! How come when I do something wrong, I get in trouble, but when Al does something wrong, _he gets off the hook_?" James demanded.

"Because it was accidental magic. You know how that's like, you just can't control yourself. You went through the same thing. Now, go get Dora, we're going to the Crook," Hermione anounced. Ten minutes later, the six Potters were standing in a line in front of the fireplace: Lily, aged 5, was being held by Harry; James and Albus were standing either side of Dora, aged 7, and Hermione was holding Harry's hand.

"James, you go first. Remember to say the name of the place clearly," Harry told James. James walked into the middle of the fireplace and took a handful of green powder from the pot.

"The Crook!" He dropped the powder and was engulfed in green flames. One by one, each Potter child followed the example of James, with Lily holding Albus' hand. Hermione and Harry were the last two left in the house. Just as Hermione was about to step into the fireplace, she felt someone grab her wrist. She turned and saw Harry staring at her. He pulled her closer and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered while he placed his chin on her head.

"I know. I love you too," she said back as she snuggled into his chest. They stood like that for a minute. Hermione retreated back and smiled at Harry. She kissed him on the cheek and walked into the fire place. "The Crook!" Within a second she was gone and Harry soon followed. When he got out of the right grate, he saw a flash of red run past him followed by a little blonde girl. Lily was chasing her "cousin" Lorcan Weasley and James was talking to Rose in a corner. Harry walked into the kitchen and found Hermione sitting at the table with Luna Weasley, Dora, Albus, Hugo Weasley and Ron. Harry pulled out a chair beside his best friend and looked at the photographs on the wall: Ron, Hermione and Harry at school in their first year, Dumbledore's Army at their last meeting, the second Order of the Phoenix after the war, the Weasley family at Ron and Luna's engagement party, the Golden Trio again at Harry and Hermione's wedding, James, Albus, Dora, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Lorcan and Teddy (Lupin) at Teddy's 17th birthday and finally everyone who Harry had ever considered a family standing outside the Burrow, laughing and waving at the camera. As he looked at Hermione, he knew that this is what life was meant to be like all along!


End file.
